


It will be a perfect high school experience without my ANNOYING RIVAL

by DanishCookie



Series: Kaiba x Female Atem [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Female Yami Yuugi | Atem, Genderbending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanishCookie/pseuds/DanishCookie
Summary: 中文名：我本该幸福快乐的高中生活为什么会变成这样（Atem Side）&我本该一帆风顺的恋爱生活为什么会变成这样(Kaiba Side & Mokuba Side)性转王样的半架空背景王样设定：大胸黑皮JK其他人物照旧（海马爹应该还在但不会出现），杏子因为王样性别的转变更像是她的闺蜜发来AO3存档用





	1. 我本该幸福快乐的高中生活为什么会变成这样

**Author's Note:**

> 中文，性转注意www，中国时间520的贺文  
> 亚图姆·伊修塔尔，埃及日本混血的十七岁花季少女，在居于日本的远方亲戚，武藤游戏家中借住，转学来体验异国的高中生活...本应该是这样的展开。  
> 而不是...  
> “要是我赢了，你就必须答应和我交往！”对方这么说道。  
> 经历这种被一个奇怪的同班男生纠缠的事情……吧……

***  
亚图姆·伊修塔尔，埃及日本混血的十七岁花季少女，在居于日本的远方亲戚，武藤游戏家中借住，转学来体验异国的高中生活...本应该是这样的展开。  
而不是...  
“要是我赢了，你就必须答应和我交往！”对方这么说道。  
经历这种被一个奇怪的同班男生纠缠的事情……吧……  
***  
这位男性名叫海马濑人，听伙伴（她喜欢这么称呼武藤游戏）说是个超级富二代，也许是个游戏人生的家伙。  
当初她刚转学过来，为了尽快融入集体，课间看到独自一人的海马濑人桌上放着自己有兴趣的决斗怪兽的卡牌就问对方要不要来玩一场...  
然后她被对方以不屑和凡人决斗的理由拒绝了（明明都高二了居然还是个中二病）。  
虽然被直接回绝，亚图姆也并不气恼，而是打算放弃，转而去找伙伴的青梅竹马说说话。但就在此时，伙伴的好友城之内君似乎是听到了这边的动静，直接走了过来，指着对方说他是在歧视女性。海马边叫他凡骨边开始讽刺挖苦，城之内君很快就生气地撸袖子，一副想要揍海马的架势。  
城之内君的嗓门引来了很多关注，伙伴也站到他跟前，安慰了几句想让对方息怒。  
“嘁，无所谓，那就随便玩玩吧。”海马濑人拿起桌上的那叠卡，动作熟练地开始洗牌。  
他纤长的手指在卡面上停顿了几秒，抬眼瞥了瞥亚图姆，哼笑道：“不过我不会因为你是个女人就手下留情，输了可别哭出来。”  
“海马，你这家伙！”被伙伴拦着的城之内君向他挥了挥拳头，得来的是一声轻蔑的嗤笑。  
海马濑人...亚图姆从背包里拿出自己的卡组，想着对方真是个性格差劲的人，难怪明明是个帅哥，休息时间却总是孤影单只。  
决斗开始。  
过了几回合，海马不再嘴角勾起，表情逐渐变得认真，随后是凝重...最终，是败北时的不可置信。  
亚图姆在胜利的同时放松地呼出了一口气，靠在了椅背上。  
她清楚海马濑人是个强敌，是对方太过轻视自己才造成了这次的失败也说不定。  
少年有一双冰蓝色的眼眸，而此时它们正与其色泽矛盾地燃烧着名为不甘的火焰，看起来华丽又危险。亚图姆承认对方的决斗技术高超，却并不是她可以深交的类型，于是少女站起身准备离开这个众目睽睽的圈子，但就在她转向伙伴的一刹那，被海马濑人抓住了手腕。  
“再来一次！”对方是声音听起来颇为咬牙切齿，握着她的力道也很大，稍微有些痛感。  
“海马君，不要这样对女孩子...”伙伴干笑着插进了他们俩中间，却被对方直接推开。海马把她强硬地拉到身边，低头抿着嘴唇，似乎在等她的回答。  
亚图姆回头看了一下伙伴被及时赶到的本田君给撑住了，并无大碍，才安心下来。  
真是个不可理喻的家伙……  
然而，虽然少女认为对方不是个可以深交的人…  
她微微一笑，回应道：“好啊，约个时间吧！”  
但只是单纯作为一个决斗的切磋对手的话，应该还是不错的吧。  
（事后杏子说他们俩当时的场景像是在私定终身，大概这是一切麻烦的开端？）  
亚图姆和海马又打了几次牌，皆以对方的败北告终。这位大少爷似乎对复仇的事很有执念，导致他不能真正心平气和地面对她来取得胜利。  
顺带一提，对方有一两次盯着自己发呆的情况，看的却不是脸而是更向下方的位置，正当她疑惑他到底在盯着哪里的时候，海马已经开口了：  
“这么大，身材比例真不协调。”  
什么？  
“海马君！”她看见站在桌前旁观的伙伴涨红了脸，瞄了自己一眼又迅速别过头去，才意识到她的对手指的是哪个部位。  
那里吗……不过确实肩膀偶尔会酸，跑步的时候也不太方便...  
“这是性骚扰！你这个变态！”刚好路过听到他们对话的杏子双手拍桌，发出了巨大的响声，然而桌对面的男生只是蹙眉，完全无视了指责他的少女，向着亚图姆扬了扬下巴：“继续吧。”  
“哦哦...我的回合！”  
***  
“亚图姆你也应该说点什么啊！那家伙用这么色眯眯的眼光看你！”杏子一口气喝光了杯中的饮料，朝她低吼道。  
本来是因为杏子说要请她吃炸肉饼她才来的...结果对方还是在纠结这个问题吗……？  
她抹了抹从玻璃杯上滑下来的水珠，看着苏打饮料不断冒上来的气泡，犹豫地评价道：“我也没觉得...他说了什么过分的话...”  
“难道要到他对你动手动脚的时候你才会反抗吗！？”好友的语气听起来真的很愤怒。  
“海马看起来不会是那样的人。”  
“你又怎么知道！！！”察觉到周围坐着的几个人已纷纷朝她们投来诧异的目光，亚图姆赶忙抬起手示意杏子降低些音量，被对方瞪了一眼。  
棕发少女拿起饮料杯，吞了里面的一颗冰块，咬得咔咔作响：“真是的...总之你小心一点嘛。穿大点的衣服什么的...免得被不怀好意的异性惦记上，比如海马那种家伙……”  
亚图姆闻言扯了扯自己的白衬衫，胸口确实很紧绷，不仅不舒服有时还会露出少许皮肤，可是穿宽松些的服装估计会被风纪委员以仪表不正警告吧……戴着的项圈都已经被教育好多遍了。  
不管怎么说，她并没有觉得海马以那种男女之间的眼光来看待自己。本来从对方的背景来分析，海马应该能成为一个花花公子，他显赫的家世也被城之内君调侃过好几次，然而对方不常与人交际，总是一副冷冰冰、高高在上，除他之外全员蝼蚁的模样。唯一能看到他表情变化……大概是玩游戏的时候吧。（明明和伙伴有同样的爱好却不交个朋友，真是无法理解。）  
“亚！图！姆！”  
“嗯……？”少女抬起头，才发觉自己似乎神游了一会，对面的棕发女孩有些不满地撇了撇嘴，随后叹了口气，问道：“你该不会……喜欢那个海马吧？”  
……？？？  
“为什么这么问？”她自认和海马连朋友关系都没到，况且分析他的性格，从第一面起亚图姆就知道对方不会是个好男友。  
杏子敲了敲玻璃杯，右手抵着额头，说：“你刚刚一直在偏袒他啊，明明是个大色狼……”  
那算偏袒吗...而且海马哪里是色狼了。  
亚图姆不晓得应该用什么表情来回应，只得微笑。总而言之，她不觉得海马会对自己有那方面的兴趣，自己也单纯把他当成一个好对手而已，不管是色狼一说还是喜欢对方，都是无稽之谈罢了。  
杏子闭起双眼，捏着鼻梁补充道：“别被他的外表迷惑了，我承认海马他能算个帅哥吧……可他都没城之内靠谱！”  
……为什么城之内君会加入话题？！他明明和这件事一点关系都没有……  
褐肤的异国少女哭笑不得，敷衍地点头：“嗯嗯，我知道了……”  
“我老早就想说了……”伙伴的青梅竹马睁开眼眸，抬起手点了点她的额头，半是埋怨半是开玩笑道：”太奇怪了吧你的自称，对于女孩子来说，用オレ也太粗鲁了一点！“  
很……粗鲁吗？  
亚图姆眨眼，下意识摸了一下自己的前额，解释：“是我堂哥这么教我的……”  
杏子挂着笑容摇了摇头，举手示意服务生来结账的同时评价道：“亚图姆你…就连兴趣都和男孩子比较相似，要注意保护好自己。”  
她有些不知所以，但还是应和了下来。亚图姆总觉得杏子太过担心自己了，明明都是些子虚乌有的事嘛……  
“真是没有自觉。”  
杏子好像嘟囔了什么话，可是亚图姆并没有听清。就算她探寻地望向对方，她的好友也并没有再重复一遍。  
***  
这是，在她和海马第一次决斗约两个月以后发生的事。  
“你……再说一遍？”亚图姆感觉自己是被上节课难缠的数学考试搅昏头而产生了幻听，她瞪着双目，抬起头仰视着面前这位比自己高起码三十公分以上的对手，无法相信刚刚那句话是从他嘴里吐出来的。  
海马濑人不耐烦地啧了一声，重复了和之前那句一模一样的话语：“和我交往。”  
“……什么意思？”少女此时脑子一片空白。  
“就是你理解的那种。”  
哦哦，吓她一跳。海马经常会对她说出一些旁人（指伙伴，杏子他们）听着有些暧昧的无心之言，然而其实他并没有更深层的意思，这次应该也是一样。  
“是和你当朋友的意思吗？我觉得我们勉强已经算是……喂！”褐肤的少女话还没说完，海马就一把攥着她的左手把她拉到了身前。果然伙伴说得没错，这家伙对女性真是够粗暴的……  
她睁开刚刚因为快速移动而自然闭上的双眼，发现自己的胸口离对方的腹部大概只有几厘米的距离，这也太容易令人误会了吧！！！  
少女的下巴被少年的左手抓起，强迫她直视他的眼睛。像蓝宝石一样……要是能温柔些就完美了。  
不对！现在要做的是离海马远一点……  
“那……个……”被对方掐着脸，亚图姆连吐字都不太清楚：“请李放开……”  
“是要和我接吻的那种关系。”这大概是她第一次听到能把“kiss”这个词说得这么波澜不惊的语气了。  
哦，是要和海马接吻的关系。  
哎……哎——————————？？？？？！！！！！！  
少女愣愣地以麻木的表情注视着海马，而对方则依旧钳制着她可怜的下颚。过了一会她才从收到的刺激中反应过来，缓慢地眨了眨眼，问道：“你喜欢我？”  
“哼。”亚图姆的好对手卸下了对她脸的禁锢，抱起手臂，后背抵墙，嘲讽道：“想得真多。”  
并没有什么恋爱经历的亚图姆不太能理解对方的思考方式。在她的认知里两情相悦，不，或者是说至少一方有好感才是开启恋爱的必要条件，可如今两人一项都没有，这突如其来的表白（或者是说命令？毕竟他都没有喜欢自己）实在是过于荒谬。  
“你想和我交往，总要有个理由吧。”大概是海马的脑回路过于常人（褒贬皆有，他毕竟是个天才）亚图姆并没有因为对方不喜欢自己就表白（命令？）而感到生气。  
“理由当然有。”海马竖起他修长的食指，指向她的鼻尖：“你是我见过最出色的游戏高手。”  
“我想用你我的基因，培育出更加优秀的下一代。”  
……？？？  
***  
“这就完全！！！！是性！！！骚！！！！扰！！！！！”杏子站起身，大叫着用双拳锤桌，玻璃杯里的饮料都撒了一小半出来。褐肤的少女有些肉疼地看着桌上的污渍，她还挺喜欢喝这款饮料的……  
“杏子，你不用这么生气啦……”伙伴拉着他的青梅竹马让她坐下，带着些红晕的脸上挂着勉强的笑容。  
“游戏，你难道不觉得海马说的话又直白又下流吗！”杏子怒气冲冲地瞪着他，坐在对面的亚图姆小口用吸管喝着饮料，仿佛看到她眼中燃烧着熊熊大火。  
“啊……”伙伴的脸又红了几分，“是……是这样没错，但是……”  
和自己长相有少许相似的少年转头看向她：“我一直以为亚图姆你和海马君在谈恋爱来着……”  
“什么……？？？”杏子有些不可置信地问道，伙伴瑟缩了一下，整个人往角落里挪了挪。  
”因为海马君经常会派人去我家接亚图姆呀，我一直以为他们在约会……”他的声音在杏子的怒视下愈来愈小。  
杏子看向了她，神情看上去有些颓废和失望。  
“如果……去他家打游戏也算约会的话。”亚图姆坐直了身体，咽了口唾沫。  
“没有拥抱，牵手，接吻？”杏子的问题咄咄逼人。  
她有些不明所以：“……？为什么会有那些？”  
棕发少女才拍了拍胸舒了一口气，突然像想起什么一样，紧张地问：“也没有做比接吻更过分的事吧？”  
“……？比接吻……？”亚图姆思索了几秒，才理解对方指的是什么，脸瞬间开始发烫，大声回答以示清白：“当然不可能啦！”  
杏子这才像彻底放心下来：“还好，毕竟海马那个渣男居然说了不喜欢你却想对你做那种事的过分话！我有点担心……”  
亚图姆仔细回忆，海马似乎并没有说不喜欢她也没有说想对她做什么事，杏子这算不算理解过度的杞人忧天？  
不过确实也没有说喜欢她，不知为何听到那句话她当时的反应不是解脱而是有些失落……  
真是奇怪。  
***  
隔天她再次见到海马的时候，对方就提了那个匪夷所思的条件。  
在亚图姆看来，决斗怪兽是一个放松心情增益友谊的休闲活动，有了输赢的赏罚反而给了它诸多限制，不能好好享受决斗了。  
她理所当然地拒绝了对方的提议。海马濑人居然也并未怒发冲冠而是挑起了一个看上去略带讽刺的笑容，含着听起来十分诡异的欣慰语气说道：“不愧是我看上的女人。”  
“……”少女揉了揉自己的脸，确认了一下自己并没有在梦中误入什么霸道总裁爱上我的片场。  
海马并没有放过她此时颤颤巍巍即将破碎的三观，而是继续自信满满地抱着胸补充：“尽管挣扎吧。反正……你终究会成为我的东西。”  
“………………”  
拉神在上……请来翻译一下这个令她理解不能的对手所说的措辞吧。  
亚图姆后来一段时间都没有和海马再有过交集。她也有和城之内以及伙伴决斗，然而和他们的切磋都不会有和海马对决时的剑拔弩张，还是有些怀念那种感觉……  
然而这一段时间也不过是区区几天，接着对方就不知道用什么手段把座位调到了她的正后排，每节课只要他在，都能感觉到一股热烈的视线投在她的后背上，简直如坐针毡。  
亚图姆忍了一周，最终还是在双重打击后败下阵来。  
她握着拳头，久违地没有避开对方的注视而是站在了海马的面前，有些底气不足地尝试和对方协商，希望能继续进行没有赌注的决斗。  
海马坐在座位上，一手撑着下巴，一手拉了拉他那扣得一丝不苟的校服领口（他是亚图姆见过把土里土气的校服穿得最正经的人了），哼了一声：“你终于知道回来找我了。”  
……带着怨念的语气颇像被丈夫冷落的妻子。  
听对方的话就感觉海马并没有退让的打算。亚图姆松了松手，随即又握紧，深吸了一口气，劝解道：“你看，你又不喜欢我，和我谈恋爱有什么意思呢。我们就像以前那样一起玩玩游戏不好吗？”  
她的对手并没有回应。  
少女将视线转移到对方脸上，才发现海马似乎在盯着……她的胸口。  
“海马！！”真的很失礼啊！  
海马的目光这才对上了她的双眼，他眯了眯眼，语气听着很义正言辞地说：“你能不能把胸稍微裹裹，太大了看得我很心烦。”  
蛤？？？？？？？  
亚图姆一时无语凝噎，陡然忆起杏子曾经和她说过，下次海马再性骚扰她，就直接对着他那张趾高气昂的脸揍一拳。这次连她自己都能感觉到对方的发言足以被纳入性骚扰的范畴了。她撇了一眼自己依旧紧握的手，思虑片刻后还是在内心摇头，应该当个文明人。  
少女深吸了一口气，干脆当作没听到海马的上一句话，问道：”你的回答呢？”  
她的好对手哼了一声，（虽然亚图姆感觉对方还是在看她的胸）：“还是那个要求，你输了就和我交往。”  
“你……”她已经不知道该用什么词来形容海马濑人了。她实在不太理解那个匪夷所思的恋爱理由，也不明白对方为什么纠结于此。  
“还是说，你已经笃定会输给我了？”他带着鄙夷的语气笑道：“还真是有自知之明。”  
这家伙……！！！真是个恶劣的人！  
亚图姆抿了抿嘴：“那算了吧。”她转身离去，走了几步后回头望了一眼海马：“我没想到你会是这样一个拘泥于儿女情长的人。”  
她有些失望，对海马濑人，也对自己。  
***  
最难以言喻的事发生在了一周后。  
那天她和伙伴一行人一起在Burger World吃完汉堡准备回家，出了门就看到一辆加长版黑色豪车停在路边。城之内君和本田君眼睛一亮，直接冲上去贴着车窗观察。亚图姆和伙伴还有杏子依旧站在原地，怎么都觉得这看着像海马家的……  
啊， 那个从车上下来的高个棕发男性，果然是海马濑人本人。  
他忽视了全身僵硬目瞪口呆地立在车旁的城之内君和本田君，直接走到了其余三人的面前。杏子则在对方在他们面前站定的同时一个跨步挡在了亚图姆面前。  
“亚图姆！我想清楚了！”海马的声音从挡着她的杏子身前传来，她完全看不到对方，点了点杏子的肩膀希望她能让一下，可她的好友也只是像母鸡拢翅膀一样把她往身后护了护。  
“我们的决斗和恋爱无关！”亚图姆呼出了一口气，心说海马总算说出了一句脑回路正常的话，一想到之后又能和他一起决斗了，心中就有一种道不明的情绪蔓延开来，姑且将那分为……对和海马决斗的期盼吧。（虽然她已经能想象出城之内君和本田君听到“恋爱”这词时石化的神情。他们一直说海马是个没有感情的AI，就算能想象他为了消遣去花天酒地也不能想象他和别人交友……更不用说是交往了……不过他确实对她没有感情就是了……）  
“所以你我的关系不会再和我们的决斗挂钩……”  
……等等，别说下去了，她突然有了种不好的预感。  
她揪着杏子的袖口，想让对方不用护着自己了，但杏子就算是理解了她的意图也并没有动作。  
“亚图姆！！！！！！！”海马仿佛在用决斗时的激情来呐喊她的名字。少女几乎可以断定对方即将脱口而出一句惊人的话语。  
“就像被我打败是你的宿命！你的心！也同样会为我沦陷！”  
………………？  
亚图姆久久不能回神，不是被感动的，而是被惊吓的。在她的认知里，海马濑人永远都不可能讲得出这种霸道总裁式少女漫画的台词。这句话从他嘴里吐出而产生的违和感……真是...令她毛骨悚然。  
她偷偷瞟了一眼站在杏子右手边的伙伴，对方的侧脸表现出的也是理所当然的震撼神情，不如说他大张的嘴都有下颚脱臼的危机。就连一向含蓄的伙伴都不能自已，可想而知，本田君和城之内君的表情只会更加扭曲……  
另外一个问题就是杏子了，不知道她听到这么惊天动地的句子会不会直接冲着海马高挺的鼻梁把他的鼻骨打折……  
护在她身前的好友在海马话音刚落后就开始全身颤抖，这就像是发怒的前兆。  
她连忙握住杏子的右手，希望能够阻止对方接下来的行动。亚图姆并不是害怕海马会受伤，而是担心好友会以故意伤人罪被起诉。海马集团一定有优秀的律师团，怕不是能颠倒黑白把拥有大好年华的少女给判无期徒刑...  
“那个，”没想到的是，杏子忽然反握住她的手，转头问她：“我们去旁边聊一下可以吗？”  
“哦...哦......”  
虽然杏子没有动手是很好啦...但是对方现在的举动也很让她摸不着头脑。  
临行前她偷瞄了一眼海马，才发现对方也同样在看着自己，眼中带着势在必得的高傲情绪...  
真不知该称赞还是批评他那无时无刻不停歇的谜之自信。  
***  
“....蛤....？”  
不不不让她捋一捋，杏子，曾经几度告诫过自己海马濑人不是什么好东西且立场非常坚定，现在突然和她说：关于两人的关系，大家可以再考虑一下？？？？  
“为什么……？？”  
棕发少女顿了顿，脸颊以肉眼可见的速度变成了粉红色。亚图姆一脸疑惑地看着对方吞吞吐吐地说：“就……刚刚那句话……”她将一缕碎发拂到耳后，接着道：“挺浪漫的不是吗……”  
是个鬼啊？？？？！！！！！  
只是一句中二气息爆棚的尬撩发言而已！居然能让一直口口声声说海马在性骚扰的杏子倒戈？！所以刚刚她颤抖不是因为忍耐怒火而是被感动到了吗……？？？  
不过……上次她去杏子家留宿的时候，对方好像有在八点档看一部豪门少爷和草根女孩虐恋的电视剧……（亚图姆当时一边删海马的骚扰短信一边考虑要不要拉黑他，仰头就看到男主角一脸猖狂地说了句天雷滚滚的台词）海马的脸此时与男演员重合在了一起，居然有一种诡异的相似感……可她也不是什么情敌众多，自立自强，和男主从欢喜冤家变成热恋情侣的女主角啊……  
亚图姆感到呼吸困难（翻译：她快要窒息了）。  
“总之！”杏子与她双手交握，向上摇了摇：“我们应该撇去之前对海马的偏见，重新认识一下他。”  
“哦……哦…………”  
“至于到底要不要和他进一步发展，之后再说嘛！”  
不……不了吧。杏子这句话就像是隐晦地表达了她要当助攻，但无论如何，亚图姆都认为自己和海马之间没有那种可能。首先，他们对恋爱的看法都不在一个层面上，这样怎么可能合得来嘛。  
海马是一个好对手，也许有一天他们会成为不错的朋友，但是恋人……都没有互相喜欢，哪来的谈恋爱呢。  
不过，能再次和海马像以前一样决斗，少女还是从心底感到高兴的。  
这样就好。  
FIN.  
后记：  
我真的好想看单性转巨乳王样的同人啊，每次看到图都超级激动的qwq  
本来这篇还有最后HE的情节，但来不及写了放到王样生贺再说吧（。  
下篇是海马和圭平视角（大概吧）


	2. 我本该一帆风顺的恋爱生活为什么会变成这样（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 王样的生贺，是《我本该幸福快乐的高中生活为什么会变成这样》的后续，视角为海马圭平和海马濑人交叉  
> 富二代中二病高二生社长x混血黑皮巨乳JK王样  
> 结尾当然是HE啦，可喜可贺可喜可贺（呸  
> 本来写性转的主要目的就是为了看王样穿泳装，所以这篇会有此情节

***  
今天是很不寻常的一天。  
他的哥哥，海马濑人，一直是个独来独往的人（不过海马圭平也觉得哥哥班上那些平庸之辈不配和他完美的哥哥大人做朋友），从初中开始去一般的学校以后，就从未和任何人交往过（*指朋友关系），更不用说直接带友人回家了……  
但是今天有个人和他一起回来了！！！！！  
而且还是个大姐姐！！！！！  
是！！！！！是嫂子吗！！！！哥哥大人也终于意识到了恋爱的美好了吗！！！！  
虽然圭平想象中的未来嫂子应该是一位温婉贤淑的大家闺秀，不过这位身高和他差不多的元气姐姐长得也很漂亮（就是发型有些奇怪），看肤色像是个外国人，从相貌上说和哥哥大人也十分般配呢！  
“我回来了。”  
海马圭平内心激动，但良好的修养还是阻止了他直接冲上去抓住大姐姐的手称她为嫂子。  
他故作矜持地站在楼梯口，压抑着澎湃的心情对哥哥说了欢迎回来。  
啊……她站在哥哥大人旁边的时候看起来有超过三十厘米的身高差呢，真是完美的画面……  
“这位是……”圭平将即将脱口而出的“嫂子吗？”这段话咽了下去。  
大姐姐换好了哥哥递给她的毛绒拖鞋，走近了一些才笑着和他打招呼（她的牙齿好白啊，笑起来也好好看，哥哥大人真幸福……）：“是海马的弟弟吗，初次见面，我（用的居然是オレ,好霸气！）是亚图姆·伊修塔尔，是海马的……”  
女朋友！而且都是女朋友了叫什么姓啊，明明应该直接叫濑人了！  
“嗯……硬要说的话……”漂亮的大姐姐点了点她的下巴，仰着头思考了几秒才用疑问的语气说：“牌友？”  
哦是牌友啊！！！牌……  
哎——————————————！！！！！？？？？？  
“圭平，你在发什么呆，作业写完了吗？”哥哥的声音把他从神游中拉回了现实。海马圭平眨巴眨巴眼睛，才意识到这名叫亚图姆的姐姐并非哥哥的女朋友……有些可惜。  
不过，她是哥哥的第一个朋友，而且已经关系好到可以来家里了！作为弟弟他还是蛮欣慰的。  
“马上马上……姐姐，要喝什么吗？我去帮你拿！”圭平吐了吐舌头，看到自家哥哥无奈地瞥了自己一眼后就看向别处……看向……不知道是大姐姐的脸还是胸。  
这么说他刚刚没有注意，亚图姆姐姐的胸部……真得超级大啊！！！！  
圭平有些不好意思地挠了挠脸，才发觉自己的想法太不对了，要是表达出来也太不礼貌了！（←并不知道自己哥哥早就说过了）  
“不用了，还有叫我亚图姆就好。”啊又笑了又笑了！真是的，那么好看的大姐姐哥哥居然一点感觉都没有……  
哥哥和亚图姆姐姐似乎去了楼上的客厅玩决斗怪兽，不知道大姐姐会不会玩胶囊怪兽呢……这样自己也能和她角逐了。  
***  
后来一段时间亚图姆姐姐也以大概一周一两次的频率来他们家玩，但是每回都！没有留宿！相处的时间过于短少……  
圭平一直都妄图能通过自己的助力将哥哥和亚图姆姐姐变成情侣，结果一点进展都没有。他经常作出当电灯泡的提议（翻译：在决斗的时候围观），都被他们一脸平静地欣然接受，完全没有一点对两人世界的需求……决斗的时候也只是很热烈的你来我往，丝毫没有暧昧的气氛！！！！！（说起来在他旁观的时候哥哥似乎一次都没赢过，亚图姆姐姐真是厉害...）  
渐渐地圭平也放弃了撮合他们的想法，撑着下巴看着自家哥哥注视着亚图姆姐姐时眼中燃烧着（也许）并不是热恋的火焰，悄悄叹气的同时安慰自己，好歹是哥哥唯一一个朋友，至少是同龄人，有她的加入后哥哥两点一线的生活也多了些色彩……  
然后，他发现，那个大姐姐突然不再来家里了。  
从某天哥哥一脸阴沉地回来砸了几个杯子（一开始没有成功因为家里都是地毯，于是哥哥打开窗把杯子扔下了楼），迁怒了一众仆从（把年纪最轻的女仆骂哭了），折断了几支水性笔（弄了满手墨水）那之后就没再来过。  
虽然这样的情况在大姐姐来之前也出现过，但后来圭平通过和对方的聊天得知哥哥最近一次发火是他第一次输给她之后。  
所以，这次估计又是和亚图姆姐姐有关吧...吵架了吗？  
圭平等了几天，看着哥哥本就平淡无波的表情中已经出现了眼神死的迹象，才提心吊胆地去问他有没有不舒服。  
“没有，只是亚图姆那个可恶的女人拒绝了我而已。想想就很不甘心。”  
虽然是哥哥一贯的口癖，但大姐姐好歹是他的朋友啊，措辞应该友善……  
等等。  
“拒绝了什么？是决斗吗？”他问道。  
“交往的要求！！！！”哥哥猛地站起身，手‘嘭！’得一声大力拍在了桌面上，玻璃杯都被震倒了，还好里面没装水，不然连桌上的文件都会被泼湿的。  
等等……  
所以他完美的哥哥大人是求爱被拒了吗？？？？？！！！！！！！  
为什么会有人不接受他温柔多金！帅气英俊！身高腿长！的哥哥大人！！！？？？？（⬅️兄控的滤镜）  
就算是漂亮的亚图姆姐姐也不应该！！！！  
***  
“这……这就是你和亚图姆姐姐说的话？？？”  
怎么听着都像是性骚扰啊！！！！！！  
就算他几乎没看过几部言情剧，完全没有恋爱经验，也从未听说过有在表白的时候直言要和对方生孩子的糟糕做法。  
“有问题？很直截了当不是么。”哥哥带着疑惑的语气说了一句后又继续低头翻阅文件，似乎完全没有察觉自己的行为有什么不妥。  
圭平把他本人代入场景，最终决定原谅亚图姆姐姐的所作所为。  
他思虑了片刻，还是将自己所想说了出来：“有问题！这对亚图姆姐姐太失礼了！”  
“哼，那个女人，我看得上她她就应该感恩戴德了。”哥哥的嘴角勾了勾，嘲讽地说道。  
虽然哥哥是很完美！但这样他是不可能追到像亚图姆姐姐一样的女生的，不对，是连女生都追不到。在他看来谈恋爱是一个对等的关系，就凭哥哥现在傍若无人的态度，不管是多深的感情都会消磨殆尽吧……（更何况哥哥和亚图姆姐姐的感情八字都没一撇？）  
他……应该要帮帮哥哥，毕竟亚图姆姐姐是哥哥的初恋啊，就这样还没开始地无疾而终也太可怜了。  
***  
海马圭平作为一个小学生，能想出来的方式有限，在卧室捣鼓了一傍晚后作出的决定便是……从文学和影视作品里寻找表白金句。  
他先是上网搜索了一番现在流行的言情电视剧和小说，经过筛选后发现了一部讲述了豪门子弟男主角与草根女主角的恋爱故事，角色定位好像和也和哥哥以及亚图姆姐姐有点相似……？（好吧他其实不清楚亚图姆姐姐的家庭背景，只知道她是哥哥同班同学武藤游戏的亲戚）  
总之，先观察一下？  
于是在接下来的几天，他偷偷熬夜把两季20集全部认真看了一遍。开头的确难以理解，但是之后的剧情总体来说……跌宕起伏，感人肺腑，让一个完全没有恋爱经历的小学生都躲在被窝里哭了几次。  
圭平当然记得自己的主要目的是为了哥哥，所以他也写下了几句个人认为会受到女性欢迎的话语。  
最后他去社交网络搜索了一下观众对这几句台词的评价，发现其中的“就像我们的相遇是宿命，你的心，也注定会为我沦陷！”受到了中小学女生的一致好评。他特意标记了一下这句话，希望能给予哥哥一些再次表白的灵感。  
毕竟……亚图姆姐姐也没说不喜欢哥哥，也许只是示爱的方式出了问题……  
隔天，他费尽口舌，劝了好几分钟之后，哥哥才勉强收下了他准备的纸条，还同时告诫他小小年纪不要想这些有的没的。  
哪有，他明明是为了哥哥在担心……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后这段发生的后续请看第一章w


	3. 我本该一帆风顺的恋爱生活为什么会变成这样（2）【两人幸终】

***  
对海马濑人来说，亚图姆·伊修塔尔是个特殊的女人。  
他一开始并没有注意到她，不过是多了个和那个叫武藤游戏发型相似的转学生而已，反正他并未，也没有兴趣和班里的同学交好，来上学也只是刚三郎的命令，纯粹打发时间罢了。  
都是那个女人自作多情地贴上来，以得意洋洋的态度夺走了他的第一次败北！让他海马濑人咽不下这口气！他们才会持续对手的关系至今……而和她交往的打算，不过是为了延长这段关系的时间而已 以及培育出更优秀的下一代决斗者而已！！！  
在那次汉堡店前对她重新表态之后，亚图姆又愿意和自己决斗也到家里来过几次，不过频率明显比以往要低了很多，对他的态度也拘谨了些。  
哼。  
无所谓，在他彻底得到亚图姆之后，这些问题都会迎刃而解。  
至于和亚图姆的恋情，海马濑人很自信地认为他们在稳定发展中，距离目标只剩下区区一小步，而几天后亚图姆邀请他去水上乐园……是不容错过的机会。  
虽然他有大几率不得不和对方烦人的朋友（说起来她的异性朋友也太多了，通常围着她转的就有三个，着实令海马十分不爽。就算武藤游戏是远亲……但是他们俩已经血缘关系稀薄到快没有了，还住在同一屋檐下，简直是最大的安全隐患）打交道,但这不妨是他利用自己充满雄性荷尔蒙的肉体（自认为）去吸引亚图姆的大好机会，而且自从上次体育课（因为无聊才去参加的）看到那个女人穿着学校泳衣的模样以后他就很在意……  
在意到特地观察她的身材后，设计了一套带着青眼白龙花纹的比基尼。  
海马撇了一眼被仆人叠放在桌上的泳装，又迅速转过头去，不知道为什么他看着这套衣服就会鼻腔发热。  
明天……把它送给亚图姆吧。  
***  
第二天去学校的时候，海马把那套泳装送给了他宿命的对手以及（准）女友。  
亚图姆疑惑地问他为什么会知道自己的三围，被他强行转移话题勉强逃过一劫，他总不能说自己经常会盯着她的胸和腰来目测尺寸吧。  
“不行，这太贵重了……”亚图姆将手中的泳衣递回他面前，摇了摇头。  
“这是我自己为你设计的！你敢不收！！！”海马把衣服又重新推到了她的胸前，隔着布料感受到了对方过分的弧度，克制住了妄图动作的想法。周围几个路人还有凡骨和那个发型尖尖的路人都投来了异样的眼光，然而他海马濑人是不会在意这些凡人的看法的，所以他只是往凡骨的方向笑了笑（嘲讽地）。  
“是……是吗。”他看着他的对手把泳衣抱在了怀里，突然觉得泳衣很幸福。  
“那……谢谢你。”亚图姆低下了头，海马猜测她在害羞。  
等她答应和自己交往的以后，他发誓，再有这种机会，他会抬起对方的下巴！直视亚图姆那张羞得通红的脸！  
***  
去水上乐园的日子定在了暑假的第二天（没错他在放假前那天才送的，这样就算亚图姆反悔也不能还给他脸），海马在前一天晚上无法控制地去幻想亚图姆穿着那件他设计的比基尼，嘴里边喊“濑人～”边向他泼水的场景。碾转反侧了一整夜都没有睡着，导致他早晨起床进卫生间发现自己顶着俩黑眼圈。  
可恶的亚图姆！等他们交往了，他一定要对那个女人加倍奉还！  
海马往自己脸上泼了水，撩起刘海仔细观察湿漉漉的面容，虽然他也不是因为帮忙公司的事务没熬夜过，本不该介意，但今天是他和亚图姆的初次正式约会（自认为），脸色憔悴的如此憔悴确实不太妥当。  
哼。  
洗漱完毕之后他进入衣帽间挑选泳裤，虽然他的泳装也有几排，但这次为了配合亚图姆的穿着他还是拿了一条印着青眼白龙花纹的沙滩裤。  
情侣装在初次约会（自认为）的时候还是必不可少的。只要今天他一鼓作气，大概过不了多久那个女人便会屈服在他的攻势之下。  
哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
“哥哥！怎么了吗！”他听到了圭平在房外边询问边敲门的声音，海马回了一句“没什么”之后，慢条斯理地穿戴。他不习惯穿T恤之类的休闲服饰出门，然而今天还是穿随意点的好，第二次约会他一定要订在高档的餐厅，用手工制作的黑西装把那个女人虏获！！！！  
***  
海马很少见到亚图姆穿私服的模样，原因当然是她周末都不愿意来海马家，美名其曰是给武藤家的游戏店帮忙。  
可恶，那种老爷爷开的充满酸臭味的游戏店有什么好帮忙的，难道比他们的决斗还重要吗！  
就算海马必须承认他的对手穿连衣裙的样子……还是……还是……有点好看的！他也无法原谅对方轻视两人的决斗的行径！  
“海马君，我们去换衣服吧。”他感觉游戏拍了拍他的手臂，低头看去，对方微微一笑，指向和亚图姆她们的目的地反方向的男更衣室。  
凡骨和他那个发型尖尖的损友已经先行他们一步，头凑在一起不知道在嘀嘀咕咕什么。不过分析他们的举动大概就是不想和自己多相处的样子，但是无所谓，本来他来这个无聊的水上乐园就是为了看到亚图姆穿青眼白龙的……  
穿青眼白龙的……  
***  
为什么没穿啊！！！！！？？？？？？？！！！！！！！？？？？？？？  
他在换完沙滩裤以后，心跳加速着全速前进去见亚图姆，结果看到的是什么！为什么那个女人穿着的是一套印着愚蠢的栗子球的泳衣！就算确实也是比基尼了，但是胸部中间，那套青眼白龙的会露出的部分全部被布料遮住了！明明中间的部分是男人的浪漫（？？？）！！！！  
重点是遮住也就遮住了吧，可是这套泳装明显太紧了，亚图姆胸口画着的那只本就傻乎乎的毛球已经被拉得变形，看着快要爆开了一样！  
她朝自己和游戏招了招手，胸口那只棕色的球也随着胸部摇晃，简直不忍直视！！！  
等等……  
海马偏头瞥了一眼游戏穿在身上的泳裤，色调很像，同样丑得不行……也都画了……都画了栗子球！！！！！  
这xx不是情侣装吗！！！！！  
“……怎……怎么了，海马君？”武藤游戏居然还好意思问！！！！  
他无视了游戏，径直走到了亚图姆面前，大声质问对方为什么没有穿他送的那套比她身上这件好看不知道多少倍的泳装！！！！  
“因为……”对方看着不太好意思地挠了挠脸：“游戏的妈妈在我们邀请你之前就买好了衣服，挺好看的不是吗……就是胸口勒得有点紧……下次我们出来玩的时候我一定会穿你送的那套的！”  
好看个鬼！比学校的泳装还土！撇开完全不合身的胸衣不说，底下居然还是小裙子，不是三角裤！  
“她先买了你就穿！她是你婆婆吗你这么听她话！？”  
“你在胡说八道什么呢！！！而且为什么我就要听你的话？！”  
可恶的亚图姆！就知道勃嘴！他明明是她的（准）男友！！！  
“无聊，我回去了！”按电视剧里说的，亚图姆就是个磨人的小妖精！！！！  
然而海马刚转过身去，手就被他的对手拉住了，对方急匆匆地说：“等等，你还没下水呢，我陪你去玩那个水上滑梯好不好？”  
这是什么哄小孩的语气！不过，完成女友的愿望是一个优秀的男朋友的必要条件……就勉强满足她一下好了。  
***  
水上滑梯的过程除了最后以外都勉强能够忍受。排队时间很久（本来他想直接插队结果被对方制止了），但他和亚图姆讨论了一番新发售的卡组中魔法陷阱卡的实用性（虽然两人在众目睽睽之下因意见向左而争吵了起来），过得去也算快。  
终于轮到他们的时候，他的对手直接选了个花花绿绿看着难以言喻的充气筏，坐上去后转过头向他招了招手。  
然而海马的注意力全被沿着她赤裸的后背滚落的水珠给吸引，极力抑制自己想要贴上去摸一把的冲动。  
他对滑道阶段的记忆只有亚图姆做作的尖叫声（听着完全不害怕，根本是故意的），周围黑漆漆的，想再欣赏一下对方的样貌都没戏，弯道也不知道有几个，头都快被转晕了。罪魁祸首的那个女人真是红颜祸水！  
看到出口的亮光时因为冲力海马并没有保持住平衡，和他的对手一起连人带充气筏直接摔进了水里，但这并不是重点，重点在于亚图姆不知道为什么是后背朝下落的，结果就是他们俩在水中抱在一起，他的头撞到了对方胸上，隔着布料都能感受到一片柔软……  
起身的时候海马正与栗子球大眼瞪小眼，万分怨念为什么她今天不穿那套青眼白龙的，这样自己的鼻子接触到的就不会是可笑的毛球图案而是货真价实的……  
等等，鼻腔为什么这么热？  
……糟糕，好像流鼻血了。  
海马依旧趴在对方的胸口，他仰起头瞄了一眼亚图姆的同时抬手擦掉了人中上沾到的鼻血。亚图姆……她只是用十分呆滞的眼神看着自己，一丁点害羞的感觉都没有……  
这是有多迟钝啊？？？！！！！！  
他看着亚图姆缓慢地眨了眨眼，张着嘴说：“你流鼻血了！是撞得太厉害了吗？我们快上岸去吧……”  
“……”  
海马濑人无言地站起，伸手给对方把他的对手也拉了起来，看着亚图姆湿淋淋的姿态只觉得鼻血流得更多了，还是快走吧……  
***  
海马濑人在心里怒骂自己，他也不是没在宴会中见过长相上佳的女性，为什么看着亚图姆连鼻血都能流出来……他引以为傲的自控力呢！！！（⬅️圭平看的小说里翻到的话）  
“那个，海马……”跟在他后面的亚图姆点了点他的后背。  
”干什么！？”  
“差不多……可以松手了吧。”对方的手指刮了一下他的掌心，海马才发现他们俩以牵手的动作走了很久，俨然像是一对情侣。  
这大概是好机会……  
“亚图姆，你可以再考虑一下……”  
“你还在流鼻血啊！先找地方坐下来吧，我去帮你找纸巾或者毛巾之类的东西……”  
挣脱开他的手了！可恶的亚图姆！  
小跑的时候……胸又在晃……他愤恨地剜了一眼所有目光粘在对方身上的男人，随后捂住了自己的鼻子以防血直接滴下来。  
亚图姆在边上的小卖部给他买了一包纸巾，虽然塞进鼻孔里看着肯定比凡骨还蠢，但此时海马也无计可施，他靠在躺椅上，望着坐在隔壁正眺望着水池的褐肤少女，准备继续方才的话题。  
“亚图姆，我刚刚……”  
亚图姆转过头对着他，打断了他的话：“说起来，我一直想问你一件事。”  
海马濑人烦躁地揉了揉头发，问：“什么？”  
“你是想当第一对吧……一直和我决斗也是因为想赢我。”  
“嗯。”虽然他潜意识里认为还有些别的原因，不过大概都无关紧要。  
“那……你为什么还要培育出更加优秀的下一代呢？比你优秀的话你就当不了第一了啊……”  
“我真正想问的是，这样的话，你和我谈恋爱的意义何在呢？”  
***  
海马圭平本来以为自家哥哥和亚图姆姐姐在这次约会后关系会有质一般的发展，结果哥哥回家以后平静得过于诡异，且又出现了当初眼神死的神情，使得他不由得担心起来。  
还好这次似乎没有和亚图姆姐姐吵架（虽然上次也算不上吵架），因为亚图姆姐姐过了几天就来他们家找哥哥玩了。就是……气氛很微妙，硬要形容的话哥哥好像冷淡了些，比如本来一些亲力亲为的事情，拿拖鞋倒水之类的，都由家里的女仆代劳了。  
哥哥现在不应该还在追亚图姆姐姐吗？难道是他们在水上乐园发生了什么，让哥哥改变想法了吗……可是，凭他对自己哥哥的了解，哥哥不会是个轻易放弃的人（他怀疑要是亚图姆姐姐和别人谈恋爱了，哥哥甚至有可能去当个从中作梗的第三者）。再者，哥哥的眼里容不得沙子，换句话说……宁为玉碎不为瓦全？即使他依旧会和亚图姆姐姐决斗，如果像自己设想的那般关系疏远了的话，哥哥大概也不会允许对方到他们家里来。  
结果亚图姆姐姐倒是挺神态自若，对比哥哥略微呆滞的反应（从圭平的视角看来，哥哥在整场决斗中大部分时间都在盯着亚图姆姐姐的脸【终于不是胸部了，之前的举动真是太性骚扰感了】，显得心不在焉的），气氛说不出得诡异。  
大概因为是暑假，亚图姆姐姐也比较清闲，一周大概会来家里两三次，呆的时间也比上课的时候长。不过圭平也没有抱着对方会留宿的希望，倒不如说现在更紧要的摸清楚哥哥对亚图姆姐姐那微妙的态度。  
于是像上次一样，圭平还是在某天亚图姆姐姐离开后问了哥哥。  
哥哥沉思了很久，表示：他最近看上去反常的原因在于明明失去了和对方谈恋爱的理由但还是想和她交往。  
……等等……圭平觉得自己听不太懂哥哥在说什么。  
谈恋爱的理由？是哥哥不喜欢亚图姆姐姐了吗？不喜欢她为什么还会想和她交往？单纯为了决斗？真没想到哥哥为了赢亚图姆姐姐竟然要做出这么大的牺牲……  
不过……不喜欢的话还会一直盯着对方的脸看吗？虽然他也趁着暑假多看了几部言情偶像剧，但圭平并没有浏览到值得哥哥参考的恋爱剧情，也提供不了什么帮助。  
这天晚上圭平翻来覆去睡不着，最终在清晨带着两个黑眼圈（咦，似曾相识的场景）去拜访了哥哥，发现对方也没有睡着（虽然是在通宵帮忙做公司的文件）。  
哥哥从显示屏后抬起头，问：“圭平？这么早就起来了？”  
“嗯……有些事想问哥哥。”  
哥哥站起身，似乎是关了电脑：“说吧。”  
“就是……你和亚图姆姐姐……”  
“小孩子那么八卦干什么，快去睡！”哥哥仿佛听到对方的名字就条件反射一样皱起了眉。  
什么嘛，哥哥明明也是未成年！“我……我只是有些担心哥哥！告诉我的话我说不定能帮上什么忙！”  
哥哥重新坐回椅子上，闭着眼睛揉了揉眉心：“没什么，你不明白的。”  
圭平觉得自己被小瞧了，撅了撅嘴，还是忍不住问：”你……不喜欢亚图姆姐姐了吗？“  
然后他听到了一句令他怀疑人生的回答。  
“我什么时候……喜欢过她？”  
？？？？？？！！！！！！！  
“……哥哥，你不喜欢她为什么要和她谈恋爱……啊？”而且现在都有这个打算！！！！  
“为了培育出更优秀的下一代决斗者啊。虽然亚图姆驳回了这个理由，我觉得她说得也有道理。”  
“…………”  
为什么哥哥会以这么性骚扰的原因来当恋爱理由啊！！！会有人说为了和一位女性生孩子所以才想和她谈恋爱的吗！！？？？  
“但是你不是说这个理由不作数了吗，那现在……”  
“是，所以我有些困扰。”哥哥沉吟道：“我并不想放弃和她谈恋爱的打算。”  
圭平的胸口顿时酝酿出一股难以言喻的情绪，咽了口唾沫，小心翼翼地问道：“你对亚图姆姐姐，就没有什么特别的感觉吗……？”  
他感觉哥哥用一种‘我的弟弟真不成器’的眼神审视着自己：“当然有了。”  
“有……会心跳加速之类的吗？”  
“那不是必然的吗。偶尔在不是决斗的时候也会。”哥哥哼了一声，“亚图姆是唯一一个我觉得有资格陪在我身边的人，我不仅会想和她多相处一阵，有时候甚至觉得她除了决斗技术不错以外长得还挺好看的。身材……也还算符合我的审美。”  
“…………”他不知道应该说些什么，甚至觉得哥哥提到对方的身材依旧是在性骚扰。  
“但这只是对决斗者的欣赏！”  
不！！！！！按照言情小说和电视剧里的描述这就是喜欢啊！！！！！！  
圭平用力揉了揉自己的头，哀叹之前的瞎操心都是白费力气，哥哥根本就没有对亚图姆姐姐表白过！！！！！  
***（海马经过强烈思想斗争的一周后）  
海马濑人再次对着落地镜检查了一下自己的仪容，领带没有歪，西装外套上也没有皱褶，应该还算……过关吧。  
这将是他对亚图姆的第三次表白，如果又失败了……  
他也不准备放弃。  
亚图姆来的时候还问他为什么打扮得如此正式，真是愚蠢的女人。  
他们像往常一样决斗，这次离他的胜利比之前几次的一步之遥更为接近，但他还是输了。不过海马濑人并没有什么怨言，反正他今天所追求的胜利并不在于决斗怪兽。  
“和我交往。”在两人收拾卡牌的时候，他再次说道。  
“……”亚图姆停下了手里的动作，叹了口气：“原来你穿着西装就是为了这件事吗……？”  
“废话少说，答应还是不答应？”  
“海马……”坐在他对面的褐肤少女开始继续整理牌组，“我都说了，你没有必要培养……”她的眼神有些躲闪，不知道是不是在害羞：“更优秀的决斗者。”  
“你要别的理由？”海马啧了一声，说：“想一直和你决斗算不算，我并不希望我们决斗的终点停止在高中毕业。”  
亚图姆看上去有些尴尬地笑了笑：“就算不是恋人关系我们也可以继续决斗啊……”  
“不行！”海马濑人拍桌而起，压低上半身逼近亚图姆的脸，直视着她绯红色的双眸，咬牙切齿地说：“一想到你以后会挽着别的男人的胳膊站在我面前，我就忍受不了！！！”  
“如果……如果你还要其他理由的话……”该死，他的脸感觉要烧起来了一样，这都是亚图姆的错！  
“我希望我们的决斗道路永远不会停止，而且……”海马低下了头，他为自己此时居然不敢直视亚图姆而感到耻辱。  
“我喜欢你！！！！”话音刚落，他用力捶了一下桌面，这真是太羞耻了！！！  
亚图姆久久没有回应，弄得这么狼狈的表白居然又失败了……海马有些恼火，不过他准备下次再接再厉，总有一天他会……！！  
“海马。”突然他感觉有一只手放在了他的头顶，轻轻揉了揉他的头发。  
亚图姆带着笑意的声音也从他头顶传来：“有没有人说过……”  
“你很可爱？”  
FIN.  
***以下为彩蛋  
武藤游戏是在Burger World吃汉堡的时候知道了这个在他看来意料之中的消息的。  
亚图姆在暑假期间不像以前那样，而是一周大概有三四天会呆在海马家，甚至留宿过几次，他早就隐隐约约地察觉到了真相。  
就连开学之后，他们俩呆在一起的时间也比往常要久。  
不过对于城之内君和本田君来说这就是惊天大新闻了，他们俩似乎吃汉堡都噎到了，在拼命喝饮料。  
说起来他很少看到亚图姆脸红的表情，毕竟对方除了身材以外其余都不太像女孩子（没有贬低的意思），如今她的神情还是蛮少女的嘛，不知为何自己有些欣慰。  
城之内君抹了抹嘴，大声质问，把嘴里的食物残渣都喷在了桌上：“为什么会是海马啊！？那家伙性格这么差劲！！”  
“有……有吗？”亚图姆揪着自己的刘海，似乎有些不好意思地小声说：“我觉得……他挺可爱的呀。”  
“噗——————————！”正在喝水的游戏直接喷了出来，全数喷到了本田君的脸上，对方湿漉漉的脸懵逼地看着他，令他非常有罪恶感。  
“对……对不起！本田君！”游戏连忙拿起桌上的纸巾递给本田君，方才还骂骂咧咧的城之内君看到此景又捧腹大笑起来，似乎是触发了本田君的怒火，对方草草擦了下脸又隔着自己和城之内君扭打在一起。  
亚图姆……亚图姆正盯着手机笑得一脸甜蜜，估计正在和海马君发短信，这幅画面从各种角度来说都很刺激他的眼睛。  
……算了，她开心就好。  
估计知道这件事以后，之前态度就有180度转变的杏子也会很高兴，待会给她打个电话吧。  
***  
“亚图姆，交往那么久了你是不是该换一下对我的称呼了？”  
“……？一股月算举吗……？”亚图姆咔哧咔哧地嚼着薯片，有些口齿不清。  
“总……总之！不要叫我海马了！就连凡骨都这么叫我！”  
亚图姆咽下薯片，上下打量着脸色微红的男朋友：“……你想让我叫你……あなた?”  
“这样也不错……”对方的嘴角刚像是克制不住似得微微勾起，立马又垮了下来：“不是！你就不能叫我的名字吗！”  
“……濑人？”虽然观看海马的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红是一件很有趣，但是……“不要。”  
“为什么！！！你不喜欢我吗？？”  
他怎么天天把这些爱来爱去的雷人台词挂嘴边，去偷看过圭平看的小说吗。亚图姆蹙眉，又拿起一片薯片放进嘴里：“这样我总感觉在叫自己的堂哥。”  
“什么……！你都没和我说过你有个堂哥！”  
“……没有吗，那我现在介绍一下，我堂哥叫塞特·伊修塔尔，我一般叫他塞特。”  
“你这家伙……！！！”  
说起来，她突然发现塞特的样貌居然和海马有些相似，更具体点说，他们俩除了肤色以外其他地方都很像……  
她摸了摸自己胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩，把‘自己仿佛在和堂哥谈恋爱’的想法抛之脑后。  
塞特上周才打过电话说要来日本看望她……亚图姆仔细回忆，想起来自己似乎和他说了和一个日本男生在交往的事情。  
他当时的回答是什么……？  
好像是……“我要打死那个小兔崽子”？  
应该只是开玩笑吧，塞特虽然有时很高傲，但总体是个温柔的人。  
亚图姆直起身，往海马坐的位置移了移，勾下对方的脖子，抬头堵住了那张喋喋不休的嘴。  
终于安静了。  
（塞特来了以后和海马势不两立都想剁了对方的事实就是后话了）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正式END！  
> 因为发的时间是aibo生贺，Aibo彩蛋那段是特地加的  
> 感觉我这篇通篇都在写废话，真正想写的内容在2000字内就结束了，但是单向性转真好吃啊我写得很开心（捧脸）希望能看到更多的单性转文  
> 因为是无耻的作者所以继续在末尾球赞和评论


End file.
